


acid

by pewpewjun



Series: pewpewjun @moantwt Fest Collection [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bleeding, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Fucking a hole that is not a mouth nor an asshole, Gore, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Rape, Stomach Acid, XTXDOVE, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewpewjun/pseuds/pewpewjun
Summary: Hyuka’s heart rate increases exponentially as he feels a wave of fear overcoming him. Somebody’s watching him. He doesn’t know who. Looking around, he sees nobody, but he feels that paranoia, that ringing in his head as he feels the inexplicable sensation of somebody’s eyes being pointed directly at him. The street is empty. Lined by a series of tall, empty, concrete apartment blocks and pockmarked by a collection of dotted potholes, there’s little semblance of normalcy, although Hueningkai doubts there ever will be again.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: pewpewjun @moantwt Fest Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001157
Kudos: 21





	acid

“Oh fuck” Hueningkai mutters, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bandage, which he proceeds to wrap around the gaping wound on his thigh. His already fairly tattered jeans are completely torn on his left leg, and just beneath his hip, a large gash, several inches deep and pouring blood has been torn in his flesh. He brings his hand to his mouth to attempt to spit on his finger and clean up some of the blood on his skin, however, he accidentally licks the tip of his finger and gathers some of the crimson metallic substance on his tongue. Finally, he ties the bandage and wiggles his leg in an attempt to make sure that he’s still mobile following his treatment of the wound.

Hyuka’s heart rate increases exponentially as he feels a wave of fear overcoming him. Somebody’s watching him. He doesn’t know who. Looking around, he sees nobody, but he feels that paranoia, that ringing in his head as he feels the inexplicable sensation of somebody’s eyes being pointed directly at him. The street is empty. Lined by a series of tall, empty, concrete apartment blocks and pockmarked by a collection of dotted potholes, there’s little semblance of normalcy, although Hueningkai doubts there ever will be again.

Heavy and laboured, Hueningkai’s breath rate increases until he’s virtually gasping for air, desperately panicking at the terror that he feels towards his unknown assailant. He stands up, gathers his belongings and backs up against the side of an apartment block, trying to survey the entire situation. The building is tall and commanding, and most of the windows are intact, although a little broken glass marks the sidewalk outside. Silence.

Suddenly, the glass of the apartment window to the right of Hueningkai’s prone figure smashes, and two powerful arms punch through the thick glass, shattering it everywhere. The arms aren’t normal, although they rarely ever are anymore. They’re half rotten, the skin coming away in clumps at the elbow, bone visible through the forearm, fingers stained with an unimaginable collection of strange liquids and slimy substances. The skin is a deathly gray, and the blood dripping from the wounds is black instead of red. The assailant is not alive.

One of the arms wraps around Hueningkai’s neck, whereas the other once grips his face, the rotting little finger pushing against his eyelid, and causing him to wince and struggle. Surprisingly strong, the mysterious figure drags Hueningkai through the window and throws him onto the concrete floor on the other side. Everything goes black.

~

As his eyes begin to flutter open, and he begins to regain consciousness, Hueningkai immediately feels a kind of debilitating agony overpowering his body. He can’t explain it at first. However, once he fully comes to, he realises what it is, and he almost immediately throws up.

As his eyes open, he sees the familiar, gray-skinned figure looming over him. He’s entirely expressionless, and his appearance is fairly plain, save for the fluffy, yet matted sky blue hair hanging atop his blistering face. Around his plump blue lips, blood, presumably Hueningkai’s, is smeared, dripping from his teeth and from his chin, soaking the tattered remains of clothes that still cover some parts of his body. He laps at the remains of the liquid on his lips before diving back in for more.

The zombie’s teeth sink into Hueningkai’s shoulder, just above where he’s clearly torn the survivor’s shirt to expose his bare skin. Hyuka’s bare skin looks delicious, even for a human. Tanned and smooth, almost completely unblemished, the expanse of soft skin looks irresistible, and begging to be marked up and destroyed. The teeth immediately pierce Hueningkai’s skin, and instead of simply lapping up his blood like Hueningkai had expected, the zombie instead bites all the way, and tears away a healthy amount of Hueningkai’s flesh from his body. Hyuka starts hysterically sobbing, but the monster’s hand, still wrapped around his throat, keeps him under control. Tears roll down his cheeks and end up staining the gray concrete floor, mixing with his blood and a brown secretion from the zombie. Misery.

Chewing determinedly, the creature eventually swallows Hueningkai’s flesh, and goes back in for more, this time quickly reaching the bone with his repeated, robotic gulps. Blood is soaking Hyuka’s entire body, and very little flesh remains on his shoulder. What’s left is picked from the bone like a vulture, and swallowed rapidly. The joint is entirely exposed now, and a small expanse of bone is all that’s connecting Hyuka’s arm to his body.

Desperately seeking something to help him, Hueningkai’s fingers claw at the concrete, tearing up the sensitive skin of his fingertips in the process. He eventually bores them down to the bone before he gives up, his hands now also soaked with his own blood. He begins to feel dizzy as he’s choked by the zombie’s hand and as he loses a substantial amount of blood, but he doesn’t allow himself to slip back into unconsciousness, determined to find a way out of this. He’d be lucky if he did.

The undead creature’s next aim is unclear. With one hand still clenched tightly around Hueningkai’s throat, he reaches down to remove piece after piece of Hyuka’s clothing, until he’s entirely naked. The view is gorgeous, even if he can’t admire it. Vast expanses of tanned skin stained with bright crimson, slim hips pockmarked with bite marks, nipples surrounded by scratch marks and torn skin. He looks incredible.

The zombie smirks, the first sign of emotion, although the smile is too sinister to be good. The creature reaches down and drags his fingers up and down Hueningkai’s soft tummy. His nails tickle the delicate skin, and for a moment, Hyuka doesn’t feel like he’s in imminent danger. That is, until he realises just how sharp the nails are.

Screams haunt the apartment building as the zombie sinks two of his nails into Hueningkai’s flesh, just above his belly button, and drags them down, tearing a large gash in the boy’s stomach. He tears at the skin, eventually revealing Hueningkai’s stomach and intestines, surrounded by gurgling blood and red-raw flesh. With little hesitation, the zombie pushes his trousers down, pulls out his rotting, half-dead cock, and pushes the hard length into the wound. Hueningkai hysterically sobs, delirious from the pain as the zombie’s cock thrusts and prods at his most sensitive body parts, causing more blood to spurt from almost all of his wounds. 

Stomach acid begins to bubble in his abdominal cavity, burning both his own skin and the zombie’s paper-like skin, although it’s the least of either party’s worries. The zombie, in a moment of coherence, reaches for Hyuka’s gun and pushes it into his mouth as he rapes the boy’s stomach, cock tearing and ripping at sensitive, acid stained flesh with every thrust. It’s with a final sob and cry that Hyuka feels the zombie’s putrid cum filling up his wound.

Then the undead man pulls the trigger. Peace. Blood. Acid.


End file.
